The Journey
by Different Child
Summary: Several years after the end of the war, many things have changed but a few have remained the same. Some of those changes for the better, such as the deep friendship between Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara. Join these two on a journey to find what is lost. But what else might be gained in the search? It will be dangerous and difficult. There is much to lose..including their lives.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my first ATLA fic! :) I've read quite a few and I've been inspired! I want to write my own now. :) So here is the beginning of a series (yes, as in more than one)! If there's anything you want to suggest, by all means. I am open to your ideas and I'm happy to credit them as such. I have the basic plot of things outlined and there will be at least 3-4 fics of undetermined length. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them! :)

And with that I present to you, my first fic: The Journey.

* * *

Dear Lady Katara,

My dear child, it has been far too long since we last spoke, so I thought that perhaps I would write you. I hope things are going well in the South Pole. How has the rebuilding been going? I hear that the houses are much stronger now and there are more buildings. Perhaps I should come and see sometime.

Things at the Jasmine Dragon as running smoothly. I have hired an assistant to help me run things. I admit that perhaps a little help is good in old age. I am not in as good of shape after the war. An old man gets spoiled running a tea shop. We have many customers and I am constantly working on making the teas the best they can be. I will send some along in a package soon. I hope you enjoy.

While I am still running the Jasmine Dragon, I am thinking of taking a short vacation of sorts to the Fire Nation. Zuko has been awfully stressed lately. Sometimes my dear nephew forgets that even though he is Fire Lord, he is still human. That and still a boy, perhaps less of that now though. More of a man, but still to me he will always be a boy. I think it would do him some good to see some old friends.

Speaking of old friends, how is your brother doing? Piandao came to visit for tea recently and he asked after young Sokka. And your family as a whole? Have you heard from the rest of your friends lately? I have not heard from Miss Beifong lately and I wonder if she is too busy for someone to read the letters to her. I suppose her Metalbending School must keep her occupied.

But enough about me and my silly little worries. I cannot wait to hear back from you. I look forward to hearing about things in the Southern Water Tribe and your life in general.

Sincerely,

Uncle

_(How many times have I told you to call me that? I expect to see that in my letter back. No more General Iroh or Iroh. You are practically family.)_

With that final stroke of the brush, Iroh got up and walked over to his messenger hawk. He gave the bird a small snack as it was fed long ago, and smiled at it. The bird was a gift from his nephew so they could communicate more. Ironically enough it was his nephew who generally forgot to write or respond. The former General shook his head and attached the letter to the hawk's leg.

"Take this to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara should be there and this is for her." He said simply, knowing the bird would understand. With simply a noise in response, it flew off towards it's destination.

* * *

_**And**_**_ there ends the Prologue! :)_ I promise you that every chapter will not be letter based, but it seemed a good introduction to things. Iroh was always a man of (many) words and wise ones at that. So I thought he'd be the perfect way to open things!**

**Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review! I can't wait to see feedback!**

**Love you folks!**

~ Different Child

(azuremoon on Painted Blue)


	2. Leaving the South Pole

**Welcome back** for Chapter 1! Or Chapter 2 according to ff. Thank you all so far! I'm honored to have gotten EIGHT reviews in a little more than 24 hours. :) You guys rock! A special shout out to my reviewers will be at the bottom of this! I appreciate all of you! I will also try to update once a week - Thursdays or Fridays depending. :) That is my current goal! I'll keep you updated on that on painted-blue or facebook. :)

Onwards!

* * *

Katara took a step back and smiled. She had been working on this particular building for a little while and she was finally wasn't sure what it's purpose was yet, but her father had said it needed to be built. It was Sokka's idea and, as chief-in-training, Hakoda let him run with it. She shook her head._ Of course dad let Sokka run with an idea without making him tell him what it was about…men…_

With that thought, she walked back towards her newer home. When The War ended, Katara had traveled with Aang for a little bit, but after a little while, she felt compelled to go home. She was the last Waterbender of her tribe as well as the Chief's daughter. She would be needed to help rebuild. And she wanted to at the time. It was great at first. She felt useful and it was wonderful seeing the tribe evolve and grow…but now? Now she felt like it was time for something else…like something was missing…

The young woman sighed as she entered through the opening of their home. It was amazing how different things were now compared to before the war…In some ways, it was wonderful. In others…just different. But that train of thought paused as she saw a messenger hawk waiting for her. Immediately she went to the bird and took out the letter from it's holder.

Before going to read it, she looked around to see if anyone was there but it did not seem to be the case, so she sat down and opened it. The young woman smiled when she noticed the handwriting. She should've guessed from the messenger hawk, as it was definitely Iroh's, but she had been distracted with her own thoughts. His letters always made her smile.

Almost always…However she frowned at this one. Zuko. It wasn't the name that made her frown, but the thought that perhaps he was working too hard. That was what Iroh seemed to be implying at least. Not that Katara was surprised. He was a daunting taskmaster when training Aang back in the day.

And there he was. Aang. Or rather his name. He never seemed to escape things. She sighed and looked around her room. Aang had been a good friend, a great one. He was sweet, kind, friendly…but as a boyfriend? He was…innocent. Not that she was experienced either… He was naive in some ways while not in others. He was…something was, he could grow into a good, strong young man in good time. And he probably would. She didn't doubt that. In the year since the war had ended Aang had already shown great wisdom, he did during the war too. She sighed. She felt like she was just making excuses.

It wasn't that he was the Avatar. No, that didn't bother her. It wasn't even all the traveling, though she did miss having a place to go back to at the end of it. It seemed that he didn't want to put down roots right now. It was more so…him. It was that happy-go-lucky, sweet personality. Things seemed like…more like he was her brother than her boyfriend. That just didn't feel right._ I AM just making excuses…the end of it all is that it just doesn't feel right._

When they broke up, it was awkward at first. It still was to an extent. He still loved her and he was sad that she felt that way. He wanted the best for her, but…he still wanted her. Avatar or not he was still a teenage boy. But things just didn't feel right. Katara shook her head. She didn't want to think about the break-up right now. It was still somewhat fresh. So when her thoughts began wandering to a certain Firebender, she was quite happy to distract herself again.

"It sounds like he needs someone to keep him in check…" She mused to herself when an idea struck her. Katara grinned widely. "That's it!"

The young Waterbending Master got up, beginning the search for her brother.

* * *

In the Fire Nation, Zuko was gratefully ending a meeting. It had gone on for far too long and all he had to do now was shake hands and nod until they left. Then he could begin tackling the never ending stack of paperwork he had in his office. No, really, it never seemed to stop. Thankfully the men he was meeting with had things to attend to so it did not take long for them to leave. All except one. Admiral Jeong Jeong.

It had taken a lot of persuasion for the older gentleman to join things. Jeong Jeong wanted nothing to do with the military anymore. He wanted nothing to do with violence. He did not want Firebending used for such things. But, with a bit of Iroh's help, he gave in and agreed he would come. Despite his Uncle's involvement, he came back largely due to Zuko's strong commitment to peace.

The White Lotus member stopped and eyed the young Fire Lord carefully. "You did a good job back there. You had the patience to wait but remained strong on your positions."

Zuko let a brief, small smile grace his lips. "Thank you." He sighed, looking back at the room and then the Admiral. "Do you think we'll ever truly be at peace?"

Jeong Jeong looked to see what the Fire Lord was looking at but it seemed he was more lost in his mind than anything else. "That is not a question one can answer briefly nor easily."

He sighed and nodded. "You're right, of course."

"But I do have hope." The older Firebender replied. "That one day, perhaps, the four nations could live together in harmony. There may never be complete peace as you may have been implying. Though that would be ideal, it is not necessarily realistic. What we must hope for though, is harmony." He bowed to the Fire Lord and walked off.

Zuko looked off at his Firebending Master and adviser as he walked off. The man reminded him of his Uncle with that wisdom. He could only hope he would gain that with age as well. Perhaps he would. But for now, since he did not hold it, he felt as though he needed to write a letter to his Uncle. Perhaps he could come visit the Fire Nation for a while…

* * *

"You want to do what? Hakoda asked, looking at his daughter.

"I want to go to the Fire Nation and visit Zuko. I think it'd do him good to see an old friend."

He looked at his son. "And what do you think of this?"

"I think it's a good idea." Sokka replied honestly. "Zuko will work himself into oblivion if no one checks on him. And who better to help him slow down than Katara? If anyone can make Zuko listen to them, it'd be Katara. Heck, she could do that to just about anyone!"

"Thanks Sokka…"His sister replied sarcastically.

Unfortunately he missed it, or chose to ignore it, as the young warrior grinned. "No problem."

Hakoda ignored that little exchanged and sighed. While he could see the benefit from a friend standpoint…"Fire Lord Zuko is a busy man. I'm not sure he'll have time for this."

"That's precisely the point Dad. He needs to relax a little. Uncle Iroh sent me a letter that had 'Go Visit Zuko' written all over it. Well, that was the subtext."

"I still don't know Katara. There's much to be done on both ends…And while I am always in favor of supporting your friends…"

"Come on dad. Let her go. I'll even go with her to protect her."

While Katara glared at her brother slightly, she knew he was just trying to make their dad feel at ease and let her go. He knew very well that she didn't need protecting but he said it for a reason. *Even if that reason might involve seeing Suki…*

The Chief looked between his two children. At that moment his mother, Kanna, came by and saw the sight. Truthfully she had been listening all along but she just now spoke up. "Let them go my son. I tried to stop them once before and look what happened? They went anyways. And they saved the world with the help of the Avatar. Perhaps the children are more wise than we believe they are. Let them go. It will not be the last you see of them. Besides, they are practically grown now."

He sighed, looking at his mother. She always had the answers…even if he didn't necessarily like them. "Alright. If your grandmother thinks it's best then I suppose…"He said, pausing as his children's faces lit up with excitement. "But I still want you to send me a message as soon as you arrive. And let me know when you plan to return. Keep me up to date please. I know you've traveled the world but I'm still your father. And I still worry." The leader replied, hugging his children.

"Thanks dad." Sokka replied, smiling and looking to his sister.

Katara smiled. "Thank you." She didn't want to waste any time so she immediately ran back to their ice home to begin packing. But before she finished, she sent a simple letter to Iroh.

Dear Uncle Iroh,

I have received your letter. Sokka and I are headed to the Fire Nation to surprise Zuko. I assume that was the intent. I'll see you there.

~ Katara

The Waterbending Master smiled. Iroh's subtext had been pretty clear. And after reading that, she worried. But this wasn't her mothering side. It was entirely different. She didn't want to coddle him...she just...well, quite frankly…she missed him. She missed Zuko. She missed Iroh…and perhaps this was half of an excuse she had been waiting for to get out. To do something. Things just didn't feel right anymore and she didn't know why. So when Iroh's letter arrived, suggesting a friendly visit, she leaped. _Excuses seem to be my thing lately...__But regardless, it will be nice to see Zuko again. And remind him to have a little fun. Fire Lord or not, he's still a teenage boy. _She wanted to leave as soon as possible. And she would.

* * *

The Fire Lord stayed in his office later than usual, skipping dinner and opting to do more paperwork. His meetings earlier had set him back a bit, but he decided if he stayed longer, then he would be almost caught up. Though the pile still seemed endless, he stopped for the night, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was definitely ready to retire for the evening. Firebenders rose with the sun and it was well into the night.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but be reminded of the immediate post-war period. It seemed so long ago…but in reality it hadn't been more than a year. His friends had been there. They'd just defeated his father, or Aang had. And he'd just defeated Azula. It was…nice. Weird, as he'd also just been crowned Fire Lord, but nice. That was the last time they'd all gotten together…or rather the Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se was, but it was around the same time.

Zuko shook his head. It's funny how everything felt longer or shorter, depending. And it was sad that it had been so long since he had seen his friends. He missed them. There was just something about traveling together, preparing to fight the biggest battle of your life that bonded people together. It's funny how war could bring people together as well as tear people apart. It reminded him of something his Uncle had said about fire before…

His train of thought derailed as he yawned, feeling the fatigue set in. _Bedroom is not much further...almost there..._

When he finally arrived, he opened his door without hesitation. There were times when he would hesitate, especially after all the assasination attempts. But not today. Today he didn't have those feelings. Or perhaps it was his tiredness. But what he saw when he opened the door…was not at ALL what he expected…Or rather, who…

* * *

**A/N:**Sooo_ I wanted to make this longer and much more epic, but this is still one of those early, must get out of the way chapters. :) But HEY! Katara and Sokka are on the way to the Fire Nation! =D And Zuko…well things are interesting with him. Haha. Thanks for sticking around and YAY!_

* * *

And here's my thanks section to my reviewers!

(Normally I'll just list them and thank them, unless it's anonymous or important to address. But since this is the first chapter after the initial posting, I thought I'd address them here. :) )

**LadyAvatar** - Thank you SO much for reviewing! You were my first reviewer and I was honored that you were. I have read your entire fic and talked to you since. You are completely amazing. :)

_Everyone should check out her ATLA fic: _"Fire and Ice"_. It's AMAZING! I'm lost for words and so filled with emotions and ideas! Inspirational!_

**DeadReckoning** - Thanks Sammy. I appreciate you taking a look even though you don't like Zutara. But there isn't Zutara yet? So maybe you'll like it so much you'll stay with it even when it gets there. XD

**Ladytbug00** - Thanks for reviewing! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Mythomagic-champion** - Hooray! :) The update is here! Enjoy!

**painterofemotions** - Thanks girly! I appreciate the review. I will check out your work after I get more done or sooner if it turns out you don't have many fics written. =D

**Advocaat** - Iroh is wonderful indeed. He is sneaky and sweet and lots of awesome things all at once. ;)

**Boogum** - Unfortunate but true. They do grow apart in time, but things will bring them back together hopefully!

**appa-appa-away** - Woot! :) I'm glad you approve!


	3. Surprise!

**A/N: **YAY! I'm writing again. After the long hiatus of Zutara Month and getting back into the swing of things, I'm back! I can't promise when I'll update as of yet, but I will. I've just got to get back into a routine and stuff after the holidays and Zutara Month. So bear with me while I figure that out and read on!

* * *

Zuko's jaw dropped as he saw the figure on his bed. "WHAT are YOU doing here?" He questioned, shocked to see the person in question.

"Now now Fire Lord, is that way way to treat a guest?

"You're not my guest! "You broke into my home and my bedroom. The guards would never have let you in without my permission, which they would assume I would not give."*

She shrugged and smirked. "I may have a bit of a reputation."

He rolled his eyes. "A bit a reputation? I think that's an understatement."

"So what if it is? What does it matter to you?" She "I am who I am. Now are you going to welcome me Prince Pouty or are you going to keep pouting?"

The Fire Lord hushed her after that, not wanting anyone to hear her old nickname for him. "I am not pouting! And I'm not a Prince anymore. I am Fire Lord, YOU Fire and you need to respect that."

"Prince, Lord all the same different to me." She waved her hand around dismissively, staring up at him with a challenge in her eyes. "The point is this: when are you going to ask me why I'm here?"

Hearing that challenge in her voice, his attitude changed. "Alright June, why are you here?"

"Now that's more like it. Aren't you going to offer me a place to stay? Or refreshments? MY LORD."

"June, I don't like playing games."

"Fine fine." She replied, pausing for a moment. "How's your girlfriend?"

He had to hold back a scream at his frustration. "JUNE! I DO NOT LIKE PLAYING GAMES!"

"So she IS your girlfriend…"

"June she's NOT my girlfriend." He replied with clenched fists. "No matter how any times you say that it won't make it true."

"But I heard you broke up with your fling. You know the tall pale chick with the knives?" She questioned, enjoying his frustration.

"That wasn't a fling June. Mai was my girlfriend."

"And now she's not." The bounty hunter supplied.

"Why am I even telling you this? Why are you asking this? Why are you even here June?"

"So formal." She mused. "Fine. I'll get to the point. I have some information I think you'll want."

Zuko wasn't in the mood to mess around. He was tired and sick of dealing with idiots. "What information could you have that I would possibly want?"  
"I'm not trying to find the Avatar anymore. I'm not trying to find my Uncle. I know where everyone that matters is, and I'm not trying to find anyone. I don't have any bounties out on people and if you were trying to kill or capture me you'd have done a better job of it. So why are you here? What information do you have?"

June tutted and shook her head. "You know where everyone is do you?" She questioned, standing up as though to leave. "Then I guess you don't want this bit of information I have on your mother."

The Fire Lord paled at the suggestion. "Are you saying that you know where my mother is?"

"Uh uh huh I never said I knew where she was. I said I had information."

"I hired you to find her before and you couldn't find her! Why should I believe you now?!" He growled. "You said tht Nyla couldn't get her scent."

"That's true. This wasn't Nyla's doing." June This, This was just some information that had been passed along to me about a woman who may match her description."

"Don't worry," She replied, seeing the look of concern on his face. "I didn't name names. They don't know I'm looking for the former Fire Princess. All they know is I'm looking for someone and that they may have information. Not unusual." The bounty hunter "I just put out some feelers to see if anyone had seen her. I don't like failing."

"So what is it?"

"I don't just give out information for free, Fire lord Zuko. I never have." June taunted, smirking. "But if you make it worth my while, then I think we could come to a business arrangement."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine June, what is it you want?"

"You know what I want." The bounty hunter said seriously.

"Money?"

"If it works, it works."

"Fine. I will pay you and then will you tell me where my mother is?"

"Let's go have a chat. This is going to be a long night." June recommended, standing up. "Let's go have some tea, or some whiskey." She responded playfully.

He groaned, exasperated. "June…"

"It's a business arrangement. That's why I said tea first."

The two walked off together, heading towards one of the meeting rooms. If the guards outside his door, or the few servants they passed, had any questions about why a bounty hunter was walking out of the Fire Lord's bedroom with him, they didn't ask.

* * *

Katara turned to Sokka, sighing in frustration as he was eating once again. "don't you ever get enough food?"

"What're you talking about? There's no such thing as enough food." Her brother mumbled through the food in his mouth.

She sighed, looking out into the ocean. "Do you think the crew would mind if I sped things up a little?"

Knowing that tone of voice, Sokka put down the rest of the food and finished what he had in his mouth. You knew it was serious when Sokka put down the food. He didn't do that for just anyone. After swallowing, he decided to get to the root of the problem. "Katara, what is it?" He asked seriously but calmly. He knew his sister and he knew how to approach this. "What's going on? Are you depressed?"

"I'm not depressed Sokka. I'm just…thinking." Katara responded, turning to face her brother instead of the water surrounding them. "I'm…worried."

"This is about Zuko isn't it?"

"So what if it is?!" The Waterbender replied defensively. "He's our friend Sokka. And when Iroh wrote that letter to me, to us…"

"It was to you Katara." Her brother said without hesitation. He didn't feel bad. Iroh wrote to him too occasionally, but the letters were of a different nature.

"When he wrote that letter, I just couldn't help but worry…"

"Katara you're not his mother." Sokka chided, knowing his sister's mothering tendencies firsthand.

She shook her head, the signature braid waving along with it. "No, not like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"You miss him." Her brother replied astutely, putting an arm around his baby sister.

"I do." Katara replied quietly. She hugged her brother back and closed her eyes. It was nice to be the one being held for once. "Sokka, I miss him." This one sentence was spoken with such emotion, deep emotion that Sokka had to wonder what was truly behind it.

"But you probably miss him too. Right Sokka? He is our friend." And the barrier was back up. But Sokka knew how to see through it. He grew up with her. "I wonder if he's enjoying life at all. Iroh's letter made it sound as though it was all work."

"And no play?" The chief-in-training teased, nudging his sister.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, nudging back. "Being the Fire Lord has lots of responsibilities. He's probably cooped up in that palace all day. The best-case scenario is that he gets out performing his duties. Does he have any time to himself? Has he been running himself ragged? I'm going to have to give him a piece of my mind when I get there!"

Sokka just snorted at his sister's rant. _O the irony…_

"What?"

"Katara you DO realize you're being a hypocrite."

"What do you mean I'm being a hypocrite?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips in her signature pose.

"How many times have you run yourself into exhaustion?" Sokka questioned, knowing the answer.

"I do not."

Sokka put up his fingers to begin listing examples. "When you were 3. You were following mom around all the time and you wanted to know everything, learn everything. You wanted to help and you got so excited that you had just discovered your magic water and stuff…"

"It's called Waterbending Sokka."

He grinned. He was purposefully baiting his sister. "I know. But magic water sounds cooler. Point being you followed her around like a little puppy. You worked yourself to the point where you fell asleep in the snow while you waited for her to finish. She laughed, picked And you were THREE Katara…"

The swordsman pointed to another finger. "When you were five." He listed another example, thinking of many he could continue with. "

It was then that the water tribseman took a deep breath to remind her of a painful, but accurate example. "And then when mom died. You exhausted yourself trying to fill her shoes all of a sudden and help Gran-Gran, and dad. " He frowned, trying to bring it back to something less depressing. "The point is Katara, that you have a history of doing this. "

"Sokka this isn't about me. It's about Zuko."

"Ok fine. It's about Zuko. And you telling him off. But you telling someone else not to do what you do is kinda the pot calling the kettle black. And Zuko has Iroh. He's got Mai. He's got like a whole shit ton of servants to watch him."

"It's not like that Sokka. It's not about looking after him the way I look after you. You're my brother."

"OOOO. I see." The older one replied, grinning now. He was grateful for the less serious change and the opportunity to tease his sister.

"What does that mean 'I see'?"

Putting his hands up in defense, Sokka continued to grin. "Nothing, nothing."

"This is getting no where. It's just genuine concern for his well-being."

"If you say so. Either way, we'll find out soon enough."

"Thanks Sokka. I'm sorry I wasn't very patient about the whole thing."

"It's fine sis." He replied. "You're a little jumpy."

Katara didn't comment but she didn't consider herself jumpy or defensive. But perhaps she was a little bit of the later. She looked at her brother again, trying to change the subject. "So…do you think they'd mind if I sped things up a bit? I'd rather get to the Fire Nation sooner thn later."

"Hey, if you wanna use your magic water.

"Sokka stop calling it magic water!"

"Hey! That's what it is! Bending or no bending, it's always going to be magic water."

"You were five when you said that."

"SO? It stuck. What's the matter with that?"

"Urgh. Sokka. "

"Fine if you want to use your waterbending…"

"Thank you."

"To speed things up a little then I'm sure no one would really care. Maybe go easy though, just so they don't freak out."

"Sokka I'm a Master Waterbender. I think I can manage."

He looked at her as she walked off to speak to the captain. _Hopefully this visit will be better. Hopefully it will do her some good. _Despite his humorous exterior, he was actually quite intelligent in his own way. He was a brilliant strategist and a very caring big brother. Katara had always done her best to look out for him, but he had to do his best to look after her too. She was his sister, his family, and she always would be. The best thing he could do now, to help her, was to get them to the Fire Nation and have a chat with the Fire Lord. _  
_

* * *

**A/N:**Yay! I updated! It's been about 2 months but you love me anyways yes? Things will not be regular. I can almost guarantee that. But if you pester me I'm sure I can update soon enough. I've been recording the chapters on my phone with the voice recorder because I have inspiration when I can't physically grab a pen and paper. But yes! I've got more ready to be typed up, just need the privacy and quiet!

For now, this is what we have. But hey, finally know what's in Zuko's bedroom! Or who! ;)

Hope you enjoy this and sorry for the delay!

~ K


End file.
